


Forgiven

by FantasyMythos



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMythos/pseuds/FantasyMythos
Summary: Yang and Blake meet again in Mistral.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot and bumbleby story I've written. That was shortly after volume 4 came out and I only edited it a little, was too lazy, before posting it here.

They left Menagerie after they righted things with the White Fang there. They got help from all the members there who wanted to follow their old ways. Ilia was a great help, much to Sun’s dismay. It took him a little to get over it after what happened between these two.  
  
Now Blake, her parents and Sun were in Mistral to stop Adam and the White Fang.  
  
Sun had meet up with his team in Haven Academy while the Belladonnas stayed in an inn.  
  
Currently they were searching for Adam and his followers. So they had infiltrated a hideout from the Fang which had lead to a fight.  
These low ranking thugs weren’t a problem but they had called for backup and the four faunus’ were starting to tire. That’s why they were glad for the unexpected help.  
  
Blake, Sun, Ghira and Kali were fighting the White Fang members when some of the reinforcement at the other end of the hall were taken down. They were surprised but had to take care of the enemies around them, so they didn’t have much time to wonder about it.  
  
But Blake caught a glimpse of their support. The long, wild, blonde hair flowing behind the fighter was a big indicator on who it was.  
  
“Yang?” The name left the cat faunus’ lips before she could stop herself. She couldn’t believe it. Her eyes must have played a trick on her.  
  
Even thought it was just whispered the name caught the interest of her companions. Sun looked around but couldn’t make anyone out through the mass of bodies that were their enemies. “You’re sure?” He asked Blake.  
  
She shook her head before concentrating on her opponents. It couldn’t be her partner. It would be too much of a coincident.  
  
Just shortly after it became obvious that she was right. There, taking care of the last White Fang members, was Yang. Blake stared at the busty blonde in disbelieve. She had decided not to run away anymore but she wasn’t ready for this. She couldn’t face her yet.  
  
After the last of her opponents hit the floor the brawler turned to them. Blake made an unconsciously step back. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her left she saw her dad smiling and nodding at her.  
  
“I can go with you if you want.” Sun suggested.  
  
The brunette shook her head no. She could feel those lilac eyes on her. “I have to do this alone.”  
  
“Don’t worry, dear, we’re right here if you need us.” Kali reassured her daughter.  
  
Yang just stood there, looking at them, as if waiting for Blake to make the first move. The cat faunus took a deep breath and slowly mad her way over to her.  
  
The brunette stopped a few meters in front of her former partner, her right holding her left arm and amber eyes staring at the floor. After a few seconds and another deep breath Blake looked up, thought she didn’t dare look the blonde in her eyes, fearing what she would find there.  
  
“Yang.” She didn’t really know what to say or how to start.  
  
Yang’s voice didn’t show any emotions. “Blake.”  
  
“Can you hear what they’re saying?” Ghira whispered to his wife.  
  
“Shhhhh! Be quiet!” She scolded him.  
  
“I… I…” Blake needed more time to think about what to say. “I don’t think this is the best place to talk.”  
  
“I won’t let you run away again!” The faunus flinched at those words. The blonde’s voice had raised a little before she continued in a normal volume. “Here is as good a place as any other. It’s far enough from the city so the police won’t come anytime soon and there is no enemy left to disturb us. You’d try to avoid me if I gave you a chance to, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Yang was right. Blake would try to avoid this confrontation as long as she could. The thought ashamed her. She looked back at the ground.  
  
“Why did you leave?” There was obvious hurt in the brawler’s voice.  
  
The brunette shortly glanced at her before continuing to stare at her feet. “I… because…” No! She couldn’t do it like this. She had to look at Yang when she told her. So she looked back up.  
  
The hurt in her voice was mirrored in her eyes. Blake couldn’t stand looking at them but she had to. Yang deserved an answer.  
  
“A-at Beacon Adam…” The brawler stiffened a little at his name. “Shortly before you came, he… he said he would… he would destroy everything I love. Starting with you, Yang.” Blake fought against her tears. “I didn’t want him to hurt you more. I didn’t want him to hurt Ruby or Weiss or any of my friends. I wanted to protect you.”  
  
“If he would’ve come after me or Ruby dad and uncle Qrow would’ve taken care of him. And I’m sure it won’t be easy to get to the ice queen. But do you really think he would stop just because you left? If he wanted to he would’ve come anyway. And you should know this better than I do. So there has to be more. That can’t be your only reason.”  
  
“No. No it’s not.” The faunus looked ashamed. “I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t look at you without feeling guilty for what happened.” She was crying now and for a second glanced at Yang’s right arm, where the metal of her prosthesis was visible between sleeve and glove. “And most of all I was scared. Scared that you would hate me for it. I’m sorry, Yang! I’m so, so sorry!”  
  
“So you ran. Instead of waiting and finding out you decided to leave me.” Her voice barely stayed steady and her eyes turned red, giving her anger and pain away.  
  
The cat faunus gulped while searching for a retort, tears still flowing.  
  
And the next second she was held in a warm embrace. Blake was too stunned to react and stopped crying for a moment. Yang was holding her while she started to sob again.  
  
“I don’t hate you, Blake. What happened is _not_ your fault. So stop beating yourself up for it.” The busty girl tried to comfort her.  
  
“You don’t hate me?” The brunette was still in disbelieve and still crying.  
  
“Of course not. I could never hate you. I was mad at you. I mean, you just left without saying a word, but I never hate you.” The blonde tightened the embrace. “I missed you, Blakey.”  
  
The cat faunus finally put her arms around the slightly taller girl. “I missed you too.” She said while her sobs were becoming less.  
  
After a minute the brawler released the brunette and smiled at here while wiping her tears away. “Now with that out of the way we shouldn’t let the others waiting.” Yang took Blake’s hand and pulled the still slightly shaken girl with her to the three waiting faunus’.  
  
The blonde let go of her hand to greet Sun.  
  
“It’s good to see you’re alright.” He stated.  
  
“Something like this won’t keep me down.” The brawler made a small movement with her mechanic arm while grinning broadly. The remainder of her lost arm made the brunette next to her flinch again.  
  
Yang turned to the two older faunus’.  
  
“Yang, these are my parents. Mum, Dad, this is Yang Xiao Long, my partner from Bacon.” Blake introduced them.  
  
Her parents eyed her partner. Ghira in a stoic way and his wife with a smile. The large man looked rather intimidating but the blonde brawler didn’t show that it worked on her. Instead she addressed the woman. “Now I can see where Blake got her good looks from.”  
  
Said girl hissed her partner’s name while fighting a light blush. “Yang!”  
  
Her mother chuckled. “Oh my, what a charmer.”  
  
Yang grinned while turning to the younger cat faunus and put an arm around her shoulder. “Aw, don’t worry, Blakey, you’ll always be my favorite kitten.”  
  
“Yang!” Blake could felt the heat in her cheeks.  
  
“Come on, I’m just teasing you.”  
  
Ghira cleared his throat. “We got what we came for and we should probably leave now. No need to waste time.”  
  
The other four agreed and the group made their way back to the city.  
  
It would take some time until they reached Mistral. The two girls walked side by side a little behind the others. After a few minuets of silence Blake spoke first. “What are you doing in Mistral?”  
  
“I’m here to catch up to Ruby.”  
  
“She is here?”  
  
“Yes, together with Jaune, Ren and Nora. I planed on finding her after I arrived but then I saw the group of White Fang members and decided to follow them. That’s how I found the hideout. But that was a good thing because I found you there.”  
  
Guilt raised again in the young cat faunus. Guilt for running again and leaving her partner and teammates. An awkward silence followed. Both girls looked ahead at the backs of the persons in front of them.  
  
The silence didn’t last long. “So you decided to take the White Fang on together with your family and Sun?” The busty woman asked. Blake detected the sadness and pain in her voice.  
  
“Seems like it, doesn’t it?” The brunette sighed. “I’m still not sure how it turned out like this. After everything that happened, I needed to get away. To clear my head and… heal, I guess. And because I lost my home at Beacon I had only one place to go. So I went to Menagerie.” After a short pause she continued. “I dreaded it. It’s not like I left on a good foot with my parents. But they just accepted me back. They forgave me. They were _relieved_ to see me. But the White Fang was there too. We found out they planed to attack Haven Academy. And after deciding to take the White Fang back we made our way to Mistral.”  
  
The black girl looked at her parents. “They wouldn’t let me go without them. Thought I’m surprised dad could get away with is obligations as chieftain. And Sun is still a student from Haven.”  
  
This was a lot of information to take in. Yang couldn’t decide which to address first until she noticed on specific.  
  
“Sun was with you?” Her only response was a nod.  
  
Lilac eyes fixed on the monkey faunus before they looked at Blake again. A sly smile crept on the brawler’s face but it didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
“So you took Sun with you to your parents?” Yang asked with a wiggle of her brows.  
  
“WHAT? NO!” Blake shouted, getting the attention of the tree persons in front of them. The young faunus had a blush on her face while she continued in a quieter voice. “It’s not like that!”  
  
The brawler just arched an eyebrow.  
  
“He kind of followed me home.” Blake confessed a little uneasy.  
  
“That’s a little creepy but still. Someone has a huge crush on you” Yang continued to teas.  
  
The faunus girl hissed. “Yang! It’s not like that. He came because he wanted to support me against the White Fang. He didn’t know I had stopped fighting back then.”  
  
“You sure? Because he crushed on you since day one. That much was obvious.”  
  
“Even so I… I don’t return his feelings.”  
  
That surprised the blonde. “You don’t? Then what about the ball?”  
  
“I just saw him outside, so we went together. It was only as friends.”  
  
“Does he know that?” Yang asked skeptically.  
  
“Yes!” Suddenly the cat faunus didn’t sound so sure anymore. “At least I think so. He doesn’t seem to assume there’s something going on between us.”  
  
The busty brawler sighed. The monkey doesn’t seem to be aware that Blake was not interested in him. He still thinks he had a shot. She didn’t like this.  
  
Instead of saying it thought, she changed the topic. “It’s good that they support you, that you don’t have to do this alone, that your parents are there for you.”  
  
Maybe this wasn’t such a good topic either. Blake heard the disrupted tone in her partner’s voice.  
  
“Yang…” She trailed of.  
  
“You know, Qrow sent me a letter. He told me where I could find Raven. And I went there before coming here.”  
  
That stunned the faunus. “How did it go?”  
  
“I still need to think about so much of what she said. I don’t think I can talk about that yet.”  
  
Not to her. Blake was aware of the fact, that she lost her partner’s trust with what she did. And it would take some time to win this trust back. If she managed that ever. She had hurt the blonde brawler deeply but right now they talked as if nothing happened. As if everything was okay between them. And she couldn’t bear it. She doesn’t deserve such nice treatment. Yang should be shouting at her. Be angry with her. She left when she was needed most. But instead of hating her, the blonde seems to have forgiven her. And it tore on Blake more than she could have thought.  
  
The black themed girl needed to ask her partner about that but not now. They had reached the place where Sun would part ways with them to head back to the academy.  
  
After the boy was out of sight Blake turned to the girl next to her. “Where are you going to stay?”  
  
The busty brawler looked sheepishly. “I haven’t really thought about that. I was plaing on finding Ruby and stay with her but it’s already late. I should just get a room for the night and search for her tomorrow.”  
  
“Then why don’t you just come with us? There’s still a bed left in Blake’s room.” Kali invited her.  
  
“Really?” Yang glanced at the younger cat faunus. “You wouldn’t mind?”  
  
“Not at all. And I think Blake wouldn’t mind either. Not, dear?” The woman said.  
  
“Of course not. If you want to stick around with us a little longer?” The girl looked a little hopeful at the blonde.  
  
The brawler wore her usual wide smile. “I can’t refuse if you ask me like that.”  
  
The four went to the inn. Yang left for a shower and Kali sat down next to her daughter.  
  
“This girl cares a lot about you, sweetheart.” Kali said to Blake.  
  
“Yes, she does. Yang is a kind person. She cares for her friends and does what she can to lift their burden. She is selfless and caring. Always worrying about others first.” Blake said full of fondness before it was replaced with sadness. “I don’t deserve a friend like her.”  
  
Her mother hugged her. “Don’t say things like that. You’re a strong and loving person. You always fought for what’s right and gave up so much for it.”  
  
The girl sniffed. “Thanks, mom, but this is different. I left her. She needed me and I left without a word. Yang did so much for me and I wasn’t there when I should’ve been. I just ran because I was scared of what could have happen. I don’t deserve her forgiveness.”  
  
“That’s something Yang has to decide and it seems she has. But now it’s your turn to forgive yourself. And that’s something that’s harder than forgiving others.  
  
She still needs you, dear. And you need her too. I can see it. She seems to mean more to you than you’re probably aware of if she affects you so strongly. At least more than the monkey boy. Which is a shame though, I really liked him.”  
  
“Mom! You were eavesdropping?!”  
  
The older woman laughed. “Come on, dear. You know I have good hearing and you were not really quiet. Especially that girl.” She twitched her cat ears to emphasize her point.  
  
“I better get back to your father. Think about what I said. Good night, dear.” Kali got up and went to leave the room.  
  
“Good night, mom.” Her daughter said before the door closed.  
  
She was right with what she said. Blake knew this. But one point wasn’t correct. The faunus girl was aware what the blonde brawler meant to her. After she noticed her growing attraction to her she tried do deny the fact. But after her heart to heart before the ball it became a lot harder. The only reason she went to the dance was Yang. Yes, she enjoyed her time with her friends but if it weren’t for the blonde, she wouldn’t have come.  
  
“Blake!” The call of her name tore Blake from her thoughts. She looked to the bathroom door. Yang was sticking her head out.  
  
“I forgot to get my things. They’re still by Bumblebee. It’s parked somewhere in the city. I didn’t thought about it after everything that happened. Can I borrow some cloths from you?”  
  
“Yes. Give me a moment.” Blake answered and went to her things. She brought the girl in the bathroom a shirt and shorts.  
The brawler took them and thanked her before closing the door. It opened again shortly after. Yang came out still drying her golden hair with a towel.  
  
Blake took her usual sleeping ware and went into the shower. She didn’t stay longer than necessary.  
  
After she stepped out of the bathroom she sat on her bed and looked over to her now-again-roommate.  
  
Yang was on her bed, scroll in hand but she looked deep in thoughts. Maybe it was better to not disrupt her now.  
  
The cat faunus lay down, trying to sleep. But it wouldn’t come. There was still a question in her mind she had to ask.  
  
She sat up and asked for her partner’s attention. “Yang?”  
  
“Hm?” Came the absentminded response.  
  
“There’s something I wanted to ask you.”  
  
The blonde looked up from her scroll and into the faunus’ golden eyes. “What is it?”  
  
Blake bit her lip. It was an easy question. It shouldn’t be so hard to ask this. So why was she hesitating?  
  
“How… how could you forgive me so easily?”  
  
“It wasn’t easy.” Yang responded. “It took some time. After I woke up and heard you just left I was angry. I wanted to hate you for it. I really tried. But I never could. I asked myself why I couldn’t hate you. Why you ran. Why everything had gone so terrible wrong. I only could answer one of these questions. But it didn’t help. It made things even worse for me. Over the time I tried to accept things how they were. Tried to find answers. But through all this time I couldn’t stop worrying about you. And I decided I would forgive you if you answer my question to why you left honestly. But in truth I did even before.”  
  
“But why?” The brunette asked a little distressed.  
  
Yang stayed silent for a moment. Then she got up and went over to Blake. She sat on her bed facing the faunus.  
  
“Because…” She glanced down for a moment before back at these golden pools. “Because I released…” She took a deep breath, not breaking their eye contact for a second, cheeks going pink. “I released I’m in love with you.”  
  
The faunus breathe stopped for a second. And so did her heart before it started pounding like crazy in her chest.  
  
After a moment of stunned silence her face heated up. Her ears were directed at the blonde but for the fist time, she felt like she couldn’t trust them. “You what?”  
  
The brawler gulped. “I love you, Blake.” She repeated while she fought back her tears. “I know you don’t-“  
  
She was cut of when the brunette threw her arms around her and buried her face in the crook of her neck.  
  
Yang was stunned. She had expected rejection not this. But she put her arms around the faunus’ back and held her close.  
  
The brunette pulled back enough to look into lilac eyes. She smiled the widest Yang had ever seen her do. And her next words filled the brawler with unbelievable joy.  
  
“I love you too, Yang.”  
  
They stayed in their embrace for a while longer until a yawn escaped Blake’s lips.  
  
“Tired?” The busty blonde murmured against her ear.  
  
The cat faunus nodded. It was a long and emotional day.  
  
“Okay. Then let’s go to bed.” The blonde carefully loosened her hold on the brunette before attempting to get up. But Blake held her arm and stopped her. She looked at the other girl.  
  
Tired amber looked back at Yang while their owner spoke a single word. “Stay.”  
  
The blonde smiled brightly and they both lay down on the cat girl’s bed, holding each other close.  
  
“You know, I really like that you don’t ware the bow anymore. Your cute cat ears are so expressive. It makes it far easier to read your emotion.”  
  
A blush spread on Blake’s cheeks and she buried her face in Yang’s neck to hide her embarrassment. “Shut up!”  
  
The brawler chuckled. The brunette was so cute, especially when she was tired. She gave her a kiss between those adorable cat ears. “Night, Blakey.” She whispered.  
  
“Night” Was the quiet response before the faunus fell asleep. Yang followed her shortly after, still with a wide smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that my English and my writing skills have improved since then but maybe you can decide that for yourself if you've read or plan to read the other story I posted so far.


End file.
